tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Acid Storm Captured!
Log Title: Acid Storm Captured! Characters: Acid Storm, Ion Storm, Knightmare, Nova Storm Location: Great Trench, Cybertron Date: July 24, 2018 Players: Agollo (Knightmare), Bzero (Acid Storm, Ion Storm, Nova Storm) Summary: Acid Storm is ambushed by Knightmare. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by Acid Storm - Tuesday, July 24, 2018, 10:20 PM Great Trench :A massive Great Trench has been ripped through the body of Cybertron, extended deeply into the surface of the planet. It's impossible to cross this trench without a method of flying -- the rend in the crust extends downward for miles, and the only bridge across, located to the southeast, has long since deteriorated and collapsed. The Rainmaker trio Acid Storm, Ion Storm, and Nova Storm are heading between Tarn and Helex, intending to reinforce the troops there after their disastrous expulsion from Valvolux by the combined Autobot, Dominicon, and local forces. At the moment, the Rainmakers are crossing the Great Trench - dangerous for the inexperienced, as powerful updrafts makes the flight hazardous. It's nothing to the Rainmakers, however, who make the trip regularly, and don't even mind being out of radio contact at near the center of the trench. Knightmare is flying rather high.. taking advantage of her space-flight abilities to hover at the edge of the atmosphere as she searches for the target she needs. As a few long hours pass she catches sight of the Rainmakers and grins internally, 'Mmmm.. Seekers. Perfect.' and alters her course so she is soon passing over the trio.. then chooses to do what seems to be a new favorite tactic of hers and transforms and times it so she drops like a rock right between their formation, swiping out with her shield in a attempt to force their formation apart.. coming to a stop a few feet lower, using her internal flight capabilies to brute force stabilitiy, "Just what I was looking for.. a trio of weak fools." The Rainmakers break formation, jetting off in three different directions. "It's Knightmare!" Acid Storm alerts the others, probably unnecessarily - it's not as if the Dominicon commander is shy and unknown. "She's dangerous!" Acid calls out, again unnecessarily. "I'm sure it's no accident she picked a spot where we can't call for backup. Rainmakers - take her out!" He banks around and lets loose a missile, not fooling around with someone who can best Megatron. >> Acid Storm strikes Knightmare with Blaster . << Knightmare spins to the side, her arm bringing up her massive shield intime for the blast from Acid Storm to scar and damage the upper tip. "Yes.. you are definitely one of that fool's so-called Seeker. All talk.. no bite." She darts again to the side with a blast of thrusters.. then small hatchs along her form flip open as a wave of miniture missiles launch, covering her in a cloud of smoke as they twirl and flirt through the air at the Rainseekers. >> Knightmare misses Rainmakers with Mini-Missiles . << Like the highly-trained team they are, Acid Storm's teammates bank around and press the attack. However, the incoming missiles force them to scatter. Both fire rockets as they peel off and bank away. Ion Storm's rocket is immediately destroyed by mini-missiles. Nova Storm's streaks through, but will it impact Knightmare? >> Rainmakers strikes Knightmare with Rocket. << Acid Storm cheers as his teammate's missile gets through, putting the hurt on Knightmare right off the bat. "You know," Acid says, "I used to have a lot of respect for you. I can't believe you let one fight with Megatron go right to your head. There is more to leadership than physical strength, Knightmare. You're leading your troops down a dark hole. Return to the fold. Apologize and at least give your 'daughters' a chance!" Even as he offers her a chance, he still fires his hyperion-3 blaster, knowing his words are likely to fall on deaf audials. >> Acid Storm strikes Knightmare with Blaster . << Knightmare dodges and weaves in the air, managing to roll off most of the damage that strikes her from both the rocket and Acid Storm's follow-up pocket her armor but it doesn't change the dark haunting laugh she gives as she charges at Acid Storm, spinning at the last second to strike out with her shield.. but when the shield diverts to the side Acid Storm finds her Null-Ray pointed at him from virtually point-blank range just as it lites up with a energy discharge. >> Knightmare strikes Acid Storm with Null-Ray . << >> Acid Storm temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Ion Storm immediately breaks off his attack to fly down and try to catch Acid Storm -- at this height, a dead crash would be almost certainly fatal. Nova Storm, however, does his own part to keep Knightmare occupied. "You're a disgrace, Knightmare," he says. "Using the power that Megatron gave you against him." Nova fires another wing-missile at the Dominicon commander. >> Rainmakers misses Knightmare with Missile. << Acid Storm's attack is cut off by the null ray, and he drops like a stone. Ion swoops down to intercept him, transforming at the very last moment to catch his teammate before he plummets to certain doom. << Can you slow her down long enough for me to get help? >> Ion radios Nova, anguish clear across his features. << Go, >> Nova transmits back. << Get Acid to safety. I'll finish this. >> Nova banks around for another attack. Knightmare would be smirking if you could see behind her deployed faceplate, "He is unworthy to lead.. afterall is not Might makes right the path he follows? I chose to stop following such a weak pathetic being." She slips to one side a bit, then the other.. drifing a bit in the air as she waits for Nova to come back around again then darts forward and knocks the missile off couse with her shield, deflecting its damage away enough none really effects her. "And you have shown you lack true might be staying and following his weak leadership." With that she powers forward, shield coming back around and she tries to ram into Nova full force. >> Knightmare misses Rainmakers with Smash. << As Ion starts to get away with Acid, Nova flies up and away from Knightmare's attempted shield-ram. "Megatron's mistake was trusting you with so much power. If he'd known what a sad, pathetic traitor you were, he would have left you Illarion and given the power to someone more trustworthy. Handing you the gun that wounded him may make him a fool, but not a weakling. And we'll never be foolish enough to trust you again! We will hunt you and your 'daughters' to the end of Cybertron!" Nova flies up and transforms, doing his own elbow-drop-from-above maneuver that Knightmare really should have patented. >> Rainmakers strikes Knightmare with Smash. << Knightmare 's entire stance... shifts at that threat. Where before there was a touch of playful edge to her actions, now there is a edge of seriousness. With a burst of speed, the large Femme darts side to side as she closes in with Nova, no more banter, no more talking, just simple intent to kill that can be /felt/.. that and a heavy mace swing at Nova's head in a lightning trailing arc. >> Knightmare strikes Rainmakers with Heavy Mace. << "Nova! No!" Just as Ion was almost away with Acid, Knightmare nearly destroys Nova's head with her mace. Ion dives to intercept the falling Nova, while still carrying Acid. He might not be able to carry both of them, but if he can just slow their descent...